


【晃昴】橘子果肉（abo）

by Lingzhisa7



Category: Ensemble Stars
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 04:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21440242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lingzhisa7/pseuds/Lingzhisa7
Relationships: Oogami Kouga/Akehoshi Subaru
Kudos: 4





	【晃昴】橘子果肉（abo）

*没错又是车，abo棒，我超爱abo，所以还是攻A受O  
*我坚信车开多了，婴儿车会自我进化成大奔（x）  
*又是深夜自我满足产物，我真的好想把明星星扒光了全身舔遍啊——（变态）  
*背景唉背景好麻烦，直接上不行吗（你）  
*所以背景是ts忙于演唱会，明星没时间理狗狗，狗狗生气了，演唱会一结束就把人家绑架了w就不要管绑到哪里去了，假装他们有房子吧！不然就是lovehotel！！  
*有人给我画被捆绑起来还带着皮手套的明星吗——我要色图——（呐喊）

“唔啊啊啊！阿神你轻一点！”  
明星被大神摔在床上，揉着腰差点起不来。  
大神狠狠地瞪了他一眼，粗暴地扒下了两人的鞋袜，一脚踢到一边，然后把明星拎到了床中央，将他摁在床上。  
“你这家伙……”  
浓烈的紫苏味充满了房间，却找不到与他融合的另一半。大神烦躁地撕开明星后颈的阻隔贴，一丝丝橘子香飘了出来，瑟缩着不敢散开。明星讨好地笑了一下，在他嘴角亲了一口，用他无辜的蓝眼睛回望着。  
大神认输地垂下了头，嘴边抱怨、不满的话语被他吞了回去。他知道明星有点被他吓着了。  
将头埋在明星颈窝，他对着颈窝周边的皮肤说道：“你这家伙，你知道大吉有多想你吗，真是个不称职的主人……”  
明星摸了摸脖颈旁毛茸茸的脑袋，知道大神又在借物抒情。他偷偷笑了两声，软言软语地道歉：“我错啦阿神，我也好想你和大吉呀。乖啦乖啦，阿神不生气，原谅我吧～”  
“切，本大爷才没有想你呢。看在你这次表现不错的份上，姑且原谅你一次。”  
大神含含糊糊地嘟哝着，在omega信息素的安抚下渐渐平静下来。紫苏味逐渐找到了自己的目标，向仍然摸着大神的头哄着“乖啦乖啦”的明星的后颈攻去。  
腺体从阻隔贴的压迫中被唤醒，被alpha信息素冲击得逐渐发红肿胀起来。大神撑起身子，看着被囚禁在自己两臂中间的明星，露出了一个凶狠的笑。  
“今天本大爷就要干死你。”  
“诶……诶？！”  
大神又闻到了那股味道。  
那是清甜的橘子香，带着一丝酸味，衬得甜味不再腻人。  
让人闻到就想起来橘子果肉的口感。剥开果肉无色的外皮，里面是五六点落日的橙色，耀眼但不灼热。果汁被薄膜裹成不规则的水滴状，放在唇舌上，冰冰凉凉。那薄膜后的果糖似乎渗出来了，光是薄膜上就泛着一丝甜意。  
和那家伙的嘴唇一样呢。  
他低头，吻住了那对橘子瓣。和真正的橘子瓣唯一的不同，就是明星的嘴唇是温暖的。更加柔软，即使他粗暴地啃咬几下也不会像咬破橘子的薄膜一般溢出满口的果汁。但唇瓣也一样避免不了被咬破的结局。  
明星“嘶——”地吸了口气，不满地摇着头。但大神并不理会他的反抗，反而是用牙齿啃咬着伤口，从嘴唇的毛细血管里硬是吸出了满口的血腥味。  
他有点理解吸血鬼混蛋为什么会执着于血液了。  
掺杂在血腥味中的橘子香显得更加醇厚了，像是稍经发酵的橘子酒。大神有点晕了。他避开明星因疼痛而生理性湿润的眼睛，将头埋在了他的脖颈。然而脖颈处的信息素浓度超过了他的预期。仿佛扎进了橘子香的雾气中，眼耳鼻口都被雾气充满，大神忍不住将手伸进了明星的上衣中，寻到了他胸前的凸起，缓缓地按压抚摸着。  
“哈啊……阿神……嗯……”  
明星发出了舒服的呻吟，红着脸抱紧了他。大神抬起明星的脖子，狠狠舔了一下那散发着诱人气味的腺体，满意地感觉到环在身上的手颤了一下收得更紧。  
明星的脑子被浓烈的紫苏味浸得有点晕，脑海里还回荡着刚刚大神的那句话。虽、虽然刚才阿神讲话的时候很帅啦，但是这也有点，有点……  
除了初次发情以外就没做过的纯情明星晕了，甚至有一点慌。  
后穴似乎已经有液体在往外溢出了。明星有些羞耻地感受着裤子后面的衣服被润湿，恨不得赶紧把演出服脱下来。大神伸进他白色t恤的手到处乱摸，寻到他腰侧的敏感处就拿指甲在上面刮着，明星忍不住挺起了腰，想躲开那种麻痒的感觉。演出服的外衣被大神扒下来，贴身的白t恤上挺立着两个凸起，其中之一已经被咬住。在舔咬拉扯中布料被浸透，泛出了一丝肉色。  
“阿、阿神你别咬……”  
“混蛋明星、你给本大爷安静一点……！”  
紫苏与橘子混杂的香气将明星的眼角熏出红色。大神放开明星的胸口抬头看了一眼，又狼狈地低下了头。他将自己的衣服几下扒掉，只留一条内裤束缚着挺起的前端，闭着眼吻住了明星断断续续泄出呻吟声的嘴。  
明星已经被挑拨得发情了。橘子味变得浓郁，从明星身上的每个角落往外溢出。他难耐地夹紧双腿磨蹭着，又被大神的膝盖顶开。呻吟声从两人交合黏连的唇瓣缝隙中泄出，明星胡乱挥着手，被大神抓住手腕放在了他的性器上。  
alpha的性器已经挺立胀大了，隔着内裤甚至可以摸到上面的凹凸起伏。然而明星没有心情仔细感受，被信息素的发情作用冲昏头脑的他只是在上面胡乱摸着，忘记脱下来的皮手套粘上了粘液，一下一下反着光。大神差点骂出声来，松开嘴，明星断断续续的呻吟声一下子变得清晰，大神知道自己忍不住了。  
他将明星的衣服扒光扔到一边，自己最后一条衣物也被甩开。明星被膝盖撑开的两腿间已经被体液打湿，泛着水光。手指放在后穴口，那处沾满粘液变得滑溜溜的，手指不由自主地就滑了进去，又被穴肉收缩着往深处吸。  
“什么……啊啊…！”  
后穴突然被手指插入，明星惊喘了一口。但没等他缓过来，大神已经开始在里面探索了起来。虽然已经有过一次经历了，但当时两人都是初次，只是凭着感觉和发情期的冲动做完了，对对方身体的了解并不透彻。随着大神的手指在后穴中摩挲深入，明星的双手也颤抖着攥住了床单。房间内除了omega甜软的呻吟声就是后穴被搅动而溢出的水声，听得人面红耳赤。  
明星突然像脱了水的鱼一样弹起了腰，又脱力地落了下来。大神知道这代表什么。他又加上了一根手指，对着那一点研磨按压。明星一时间动弹不得，每一股神经冲动都化为了快感冲击着他的大脑。终于，在大神加入第三根手指后，明星全身颤抖着射了出来，白浊在腹部摊开，顺着侧腰流下。  
这样的视觉冲击让大神粗重地喘了口气，拔出手指，将性器直直顶了进去。明星的腰一下抽起，张开嘴却失声喊不出来，那闪耀的蓝眼睛也因为强烈的冲击变得眼神涣散。刚射过的前端又抬起了头，在大神一下一下深入的冲撞中愈发肿胀。  
大神亲上了明星的耳垂，喘息着说道：“你这家伙，顾着演唱会不来找我，我可是很生气的啊……！当时我就在想，等演唱会结束，我一定要把你绑过来，把你的演出服扒下来干…！”  
“阿神……哈啊…你……”  
大神将明星的腰压向他的胸口，更用力地顶向深处：“呐，明星啊……你要不要现在给我演唱一首歌啊，不能只给观众唱，我也想听听啊……”  
“啊……啊……”  
明星已经陷入了混乱，一下子无法分析出大神的话的含义。刚才那深入的一下已经碰到了他的生殖腔口，酸麻的感觉像引线上的火花沿着神经蔓延，在他的大脑点燃了火药轰炸。他用无力的手推着大神，希望从这种刺激中逃开。但大神并不打算放开他。他突然退了出去，抓住明星的腰，将他整个人翻过来，就着后入的姿势又狠狠地顶了进去——“不……啊啊啊……！”  
生殖腔在大神的冲撞下张开了小口，一股热流从甬道中涌出，浇在大神的顶端。大神难以控制地吼了一声，在又一次深入的冲撞中进入了窄小的生殖道。明星被生理性的恐惧与快感冲刷，不知道是在回应大神之前的话还是无意识地说着：“阿神你…这个……变态…！”  
明星紧紧抓着大神喘息着。alpha的生殖本能因进入了生殖道而被唤醒，完全占有自己的omega的满足感让大神勾起了嘴角。他揽起明星，舔舐着他后颈甜美的腺体，感受到穴肉紧绞着柱身，生殖道吸吮着柱头。他紧紧抱住明星被汗打湿的柔韧身躯，又在生殖道中抽插了几下，终于将精液喷涌射出，两人一起达到了顶峰。  
明星在一瞬间差点失去了意识，却被脖颈处大神呼出的热气吹醒。大神似乎很喜欢把自己的脑袋埋在他的颈窝上，近距离吸吮自己的omega的味道。想起刚才大神狂暴的行为，明星刚降下温的脸又升了回去，伸手想一巴掌挥开这个家伙，手却无力得推都推不动。“呜——阿神！你给我起来！”  
大神因为不经明星同意就进了生殖腔有点羞愧，但还是恶狠狠地回道：“不起！你还没给本大爷唱歌呢！”  
“唱什么唱！现在这姿势怎么唱啦！”明星红着脸扯起了大神的头发，“你、你起来我再给你唱好不好？”  
“不行！本大爷就是要叫你这样唱！”大神危险地瞪着明星，“你现在在本大爷的掌心里，还敢跟我提条件？”  
“唔、唔啊？！阿神你是禽兽啊！！”  
“不、不要动……啊…！”  
“你是、唱…还是不唱…？”  
“呜呜……别、别…啊……”  
空气中，冷却的信息素再一次活跃起来。橘子果肉的香气，在那匹孤狼口中散开……


End file.
